


They Glisten On The Waterline

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Because BOYS On Film Look Better [12]
Category: Duran Duran, Duran Duran (Music Videos)
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Love On The Water, M/M, Serenity - Freeform, Snuggling, Water, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: He really did glisten atop of the waterline, tanned body matching the golden sheen of the sand beneath him.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Series: Because BOYS On Film Look Better [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075265
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	They Glisten On The Waterline

_Antigua, 1982_

Falling back with grace, his lean body glistened beneath the sunlight, reflecting back the water droplets that painted his nude form. Stretching out onto his back, his golden skin matched that of the serene shore, stretching for miles all around him; he was shining amongst the tranquil scene. The water lapped languidly up his legs, the refracted sunlight basking the water clear, with a soapy froth that settled all around him; giving him that border, that frame. All the more reason to draw another delightfully tan body to him. Seeking out his spark, his flame.

He watched, squinting slightly, how the water waltzed all around him, waving to him. As though he was being invited for another swim, to lose himself in the endless stream, bobbing silently atop of the untroubled shore. He felt so at ease, at peace, knowing beside the tide is where he belonged, being pulled in by Poseidon himself and that tempting staff. He wanted to lose himself in the water.

This was his private time, undisrupted on the beach that stretched for miles: all five of them had their own precious piece of sand here. Though that didn’t mean he wouldn’t like to share.

A small grin tugged at his plush lips, littered with sea salt, upon catching sight of the other man. He wore an unmistakable cobalt blue shirt, moistened by the water particles that drifted swiftly through the air. He was wearing his swimming costume, a barely there piece of material that had his long, lean and tanned legs on show. Those limbs seemed to stretch for miles themselves, too.

That stride was confident, he noted, of course it would be. He watched with intent, how the waves lightly swooped in to touch the figure, how the figure waded through them with such a care and calm. He couldn’t see those steely blue eyes, couldn’t see the sunlight sparkling within those irises. That meant all of his thoughts and feelings possessed by that icy gaze were hidden. Stripped away, in the shade, of the hat he wore.

Coming up to rest on his forearms, the sand crunching softly beneath him, he couldn’t help himself as the smile crossed his amber lips: he had been seen, noticed and regarded. The man made his way over, giggling, picking up speed and momentum. The closer he became, the more enamoured he would grow, laying atop of the shore he had claimed, thinking that the joy was radiating off of him. Flowing from him, from each and every pore.

He followed those joyous baby blues, smirking slightly upon seeing the excite that sparked behind them. He watched with intent, as the man came to crouch by his side, soaking up the precious strip of sand that he had saved for himself, warmly welcome the figure.

He was still resting on his forearms, muscular body blurring itself into that of the sand beneath; his tan almost matched the shade of gold. Of health and of heaven, the tone was perfect for him. The body beside him was just who he had wanted. A new shade, another complexion to add to his warm colour palette, with their own perfect accent.

Immediately, he was blanketed by the blue. The body settled above him, a blinding white smile meeting that of the man before him. The hat was swiftly thrown aside, baring those glistening locks that were dampened by the sea breeze. They were tone brown from one angle, stark blonde from another. Both angle, every angle, was perfect. The man radiated confidence, his bumbling energy was being channeled down to the man beneath him with a grin. No insecurity, no holding back.

Within moments, they were a tangle of limbs. They were a tangle of bright blue, the striking colour fading as clothes were shed; leaving flushed chests pressed up against each other, long and lean legs intertwining and quaking lips just aching for touch.

Finding that sudden courage, the rush that would always be bought out of his shy exterior by the man before him; he chanced it. He dared, no longer afraid, to crane his neck upwards. He paused for breath, wanting to make the moment count though decided he couldn’t dawdle. Thankfully he was helped along, being eased into it, guided and reassured.

The kiss was timid at first, he was finding his own way. Then, a light chuckle sounding, he found his beat, his rhythm, capturing those perfectly plush lips in his own. His fingers, thankfully not battered and bruised from playing, ran up those glistening miles of tan skin. All over, leaving little sparks demanding to become flames in his wake. He felt his own body respond, arching up, the notion of those fires being lit atop his own damp skin was maddening.

Pulling away there was a groan, the sound above him delectable. He couldn’t keep his lips away. Only two slick, tiny, pieces of black fabric lay in their way now; too thin and too unforgiving to keep them in the dark. Limbs still intertwined he shifted, a moan falling free, so they were now in better alignment. Dizzy on the notion of how close they were, how much closer they would become.

Then they started rocking, lips never faltering in their initial hold. The tempo began to increase, largo to lento, as he was pressed even further into the glistening sand. Little particles were surely sticking to his jet black hair, messing with his quiff. The hands in his hair, the skilled fingers, didn’t help that: he was coming undone at his seams. They were only messing him up more as he found himself whimpering slightly, being matched by the stronger vocal of the man above him. Chest to chest, their hips buckled as the tempo increased further, adagio to andante. Together they climbed higher and higher, lips parting with a needy groan.

Those teeth nipped at him, he was sighing and throwing his head back, slipping deeper. His nails raked all over, leaving little red trails across flush golden skin. Their hips were rocking in time, rhythm growing and syncopating, he was close. So agonisingly close.

Without word, a scramble from below, those final restraints were whipped off and flung far; being swept out to sea. A needy hand was on him, on them, jacking quickly. Breaths coming too quick, muscled body doused in sweat, saw him blinded by the white behind his eyes; his moans swallowed and skin painted white. His hips buckled upwards, thrusting deeper, he clawed tirelessly at the man above: till those precious cries rained down all over him. Amongst other things, satisfaction and elation; they shivered bodily.

Crashing down above him, he was flattened momentarily and let out a soft chuckle in amusement. Or surprise, disbelief, at what they had just done. Panting, cheeks flushed, his lips were raw from the biting but that didn’t stop them searching to be claimed again. His front man was ready to deliver as the their mouths moulded back together, he was tasting himself on those heady lips and the fresh sea breeze.

The drummer was pinned, groaning softly, already aching for more.


End file.
